The invention relates to a molding strip and on a molding strip kit
Such a molding strip may find many applications in interior decorating. Such a molding strip is required to cover a transition area between different floor coverings, or in general as a terminal connection or expansion joint strip. Conventional implementations of molding strips provided for this purpose vary accordingly. Depending on the height difference to be compensated, molding strips are used whose roof spars possess varying angles or arches, and may possess varying lengths. Attachment of the molding strips is to securing rails mounted to the floor, wall, or ceiling. The molding strip is snapped into the securing rail by means of the attachment spars. These securing rails and molding strips are often offered to the interior decorator with necessary fasteners as a kit. For this, several molding strips combinable with the same securing rail are provided, and the unused molding strips must be discarded.